El Mundo que he anhelado soñar
by Rimskiday Greencatcher
Summary: ¿Como es vivir en Tierra Llena? Averigüémoslo desentrañando los lugares que aguardan allí. Desde las tierras inferiores hasta la Torre Oscura.


**Nota del autor:** _ **Buenas, este es mi primer fanfic. Es un one-short. Disfrútenlo.**_

 **Titulo:** _ **El Mundo que he anhelado soñar**_

 **Resumen:** _ **¿Como es vivir en Tierra Llena? Averigüémoslo desentrañando los lugares que aguardan allí. Desde las tierras inferiores hasta la Torre Oscura.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Nos soy dueño de la saga La Torre Oscura. Todo le pertenece a Stephen King**_

* * *

Contemplad esto, contemplad muy bien.

En un principio, los dioses crearon el cielo y la tierra. Y vieron que era bueno. Se dice que el mundo se desarrolló con la semilla de los dioses, e incubo en la fuente de la tierra. Al fertilizarse origino los bellos campos frescos y los desiertos más calurosos. Con un fuerte estornudo, se envió un poder que formó las tormentas para que la tierra fértil no pereciera en ningún segundo. Con una fuerte tos, se envió la planicie, formando montañas y cordilleras. Y con un suave beso de los dioses, colocando sus labios en lo que habían creado. Se creó el Pueblo Antiguo, cuando el mundo no se había movido. Surgió de la naturaleza de los dioses, y murió de la mano del Hombre.

El Pueblo Antiguo surgió y vivió con armonía. Las creaciones de los dioses eran felices en lo que son. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que una nueva creación surgiría, una que acabaría la fiesta y echarla a un tiradero de basura. Empezó el juego… uno que consiste en quién vive y quién no, un juego que exiliaría del mapa el ser de las entrañas de los dioses.

En un mundo que se ha movido…

El Nuevo Pueblo surgió, ¿Por obra del Ka? Doy fe a mi sello a que sí. El nuevo ser formó edificios y construyo una de las más estructuradas órdenes que preservarían paz. No tuvieron idea de que el Antiguo mundo y Antiguo Testamento se desvanecerían de la faz de la tierra. Del Hombre, surge el hijo, y del hijo, nace un pistolero. Sigue los pasos de sus padres sin olvidar su rostro, ellos ven el mundo con ojos de un valeroso y osado halcón. El Ka lo ha elegido, no solo a ellos, sino que a todo en Mundo Interior, Mundo Medio y Mundo Final.

…vendrá como un viento y tus planes resistirán ante él no más de lo que resistió el granero de mi padre ante el ciclón cuando este llegó

Eso había dicho un caballerizo de la Baronía de Mejis. Padre de la más hermosa dama que nació de la carne de la mujer y fue consumida por las flamas del _char._ Aquella palabra provoca un mal augurio, se siente como si te colocara agujas en la cabeza. Se siente un susurro que te tientan cuando la serpiente te seduce corriendo por el cuerpo desnudo, tentándote a que rompas el sexto mandamiento. Por Jesús Hombre, quitad esa pecaminosa imagen de mi fuente del alma. No usareis el nombre de los dioses en vano al morir en mi cama por las oscuras fuerzas sobrenaturales que se arrastran al igual que la serpiente. Nacidas de los restos del Pueblo Antiguo, viene a obtener su venganza y sus últimos vestigios como escudo, serán en Tronido. La tierra de nadie, la región al final de las Callas, el lugar que inicia Mundo Final.

En Mundo Interior, viven los reinos interiores, que son centro de los grandes monumentos de la Afiliación. Su sede, Gilead. La estructura fortificada con la piedra que se construye la casa, para que ninguna tormenta la arrase. Es aquí donde los bello y fructíferos sueños son naturales e incluso verde. Puede que sea pequeña, pero es especial para Tierra Llena.

En Mundo Medio, la región más ancha, donde los desiertos son inmensos, donde puede que los parásitos te consuman tus fluidos vitales, donde no puedes acercarte a falsos ídolos que te tientan a hacer cosas que crees que son malas o todo un pueblo puede ser exterminado, el pueblo fantasma de Tull. Más allá esta una estación de paso, un punto en que te guía a unos kilómetros del Oráculo. Pasando por las rocosas montañas cual ciclope habita y mutantes lentos merodean por allí, entras a una región donde las hermosas playas del Oeste habitan las criaturas que en otro mundo las veamos como pequeñas y sabrosas. ¡Mirad eso!, encontraste el Haz. Esta también la ciudad más avanzada y futurista, pero también, nos hace convertir en dos atacantes que en su batalla no tiene fin. Tomad la bala rosa hacia las Tierras Baldías, debes ser cuidadoso con las adivinanzas y una vez que llegues al final de los rieles, vez otro mundo devastado por el Capitán Trotamundos. En tu viaje, no olvidéis el rostro de tu padre, te será útil y la raedura no te estará fastidiando el viaje. A Ciudad Esmeralda irás y el mago con su pomelo te encantará y en una pesadilla de los antiguos días perdurarás.

En Mundo Final, existe un intermedio, un río y una fuerte lluvia, busca refugio o te aplastará. Cuanta un cuento a la hora de dormir. He aquí un sueño como advertencia: salva a los guardianes, ya que se están debilitando. Llegad a las comunidades que son devoradas por los lobos, tu recompensa, la llave a Tronido. Como un prisionero, te arrastran a un campo de concentración, siempre y cuando poseas un poder disgregante, uno que pueda excluir a otros que son inferiores, si no lo es… la muerte te llevará hacia el claro al final del camino.

Las puertas se abren, ten cuidado con lo que elijas, puede que no te lleve al lugar indicado. Pero se espera a que se tenga un buen viaje, ya que existen otros mundos aparte de este.

La nieve está cubriendo la tierra, una capa de crema suave en la piel, la puerta del artista has de hallar, ya que pintará tu camino. Hemos estando llegando hacia el final de este mundo. Muchos se interpondrán en tu camino, ten siempre la mente en claro.

El cantar de las rosas no es inquietante, es armoniosa y te da la bienvenida. Oh, Gan. Permitid dejar entrar a los muros de tu torre y penetrar el lo profundo hacia lo alto y llegar al ventanal de muchos colores. Y así ver por fin El Mundo que he anhelado soñar.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
